A un paso de morir
by Neutral HD
Summary: Heero caminaba sintiéndose impotente. Duo se moría en sus brazos y no podía hacer nada más que cargarlo hasta la frontera.


Escribí esto para la convocatoria de drabbles de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook), pero no pude resumirlo al punto de tener 500 palabras. ¡Estaba destruyendo la historia! Así que aquí estoy, publicándola con sus 670 palabras, solo para que no sea esfuerzo perdido haha~

Espero que les sirva para pasar un buen rato ;)

Dedicado a mi amada **Aratziel**. ¡Espero que te guste! Y gracias por todo, en serio, POR TODO.

* * *

**A un paso de morir.**

Heero caminaba sintiéndose impotente. Duo se moría en sus brazos y no podía hacer nada más que cargarlo hasta la frontera. No restaba demasiado para llegar al equipo médico presidido por Sally Po, pero en su condición era imposible saber cuánto resistiría. Sus ropas estaban por completo teñidas de sangre.

—No te mueras.

—No voy a morir en San Valentín, Heero.

Su voz baja, que contenía puro dolor físico, daba cuenta de qué tan graves eran sus heridas y eso le hizo apretar los dientes. Ni siquiera el vago tono de diversión con que fueron dichas aplacó esa sensación de que lo perdía.

—Te amo —murmuró Duo, quedamente.

—También yo —respondió tenso. Duo dejó ir un sonido de agrado.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho. Al menos para algo sirvió este día de mierda.

Parecía estar quedándose dormido. Heero se concentró en seguir avanzando, reprimiendo la incredulidad que aún sentía. Dos semanas atrás todavía eran una pareja que vivía en Nueva York. Tres días antes todavía no eran parte de la cuadrilla pacifista de Preventivos, la que buscaba controlar ese reino que se había revelado contra la Nación Mundial. Una hora atrás todavía volvían ilesos de la misión.

Había bastado separarse un minuto para que Duo cayera herido por la detonación de una mina antipersonal. No había sido destrozado como aquel enemigo que la había pisado, pero sí sangraba profusamente en su pecho y abdomen. Desde ese mismo momento supo que el tiempo corría en contra.

Duo ya no volvió a abrir los ojos. Era claro que estaba a un paso de morir, pero Heero no iba a permitir que su vida terminara cuando ya podía divisar el improvisado hospital. Los últimos metros se hicieron eternos.

Sally salió a su encuentro con varios médicos. Depositaron a Duo en una camilla y Heero los siguió hacia el interior.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí, Heero.

Ignoró a Sally e ingresó a la sala en que Duo estaba siendo atendido. Se apoyó en una pared, sin quitar la vista de su cuerpo inerte.

—¡Mayor Sally! —gritó uno de los doctores.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, corriendo hasta ellos.

Heero también se acercó. El miedo lo invadió sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Podrías dejar de fingir? —pidió Sally de pronto y como si fuese lo único que hubiese estado esperando, Duo se puso de pie de un salto—. ¿Qué pretendías? —continuó regañando ella— ¿De dónde conseguiste tanta sangre?

—La explosión me hizo caer sobre un degollado —confesó Duo, con una mala expresión de disculpa en la cara. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la ira que sintió se tradujo con seguridad en su rostro, pues Duo huyó de inmediato.

—¡Qué mala eres, Sally! Ahora mi vida sí corre peligro —se quejó, antes de salir a toda velocidad.

Heero de inmediato lo siguió. Fingió ignorar a Sally, que le pedía calmarse: «Se pasó un poco —le escuchó decir—, pero mejor agradece que está vivo». Esas palabras se repitieron en su mente hasta que logró ubicar el almacén donde se escondía.

—Heero, yo… —dijo Duo, comenzando a retroceder en la medida que avanzaba— ¡Tienes que entenderme! Años juntos y no me tratabas distinto que al resto, excepto por el sexo —largó de corrido—. Admito que no fue la mejor manera de sonsacártelo, pero…

—Está bien —interrumpió—, fue mi culpa.

"Debí haberlo dicho", iba implícito. Duo abrió la boca sorprendido. Inmediatamente se recompuso y asumió el cambio a su favor.

—Exacto, es tu culpa —afirmó—, pero tranquilo, escuchártelo decir una vez me bastará hasta el fin de mis días.

Heero terminó de salvar la distancia y lo estrechó en un abrazo tan fuerte que todavía parecía dudar entre matarlo él mismo o disfrutar de que, tal como decía Sally, todavía lo tenía con vida.

—Eres un idiota.

Duo comenzó a sacudirse entre sus brazos apenas lo escuchó, intentaba en vano contener su risa. Entonces el miedo se esfumó y Heero se rindió a la satisfacción de volver a percibir su cuerpo, vivo, entre sus brazos.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? :D**


End file.
